Krystal's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The evil Star Wolf has stolen Slippy's cereal, so Star Fox must get it back, without Fox. On the way, Krystal gets gassy. And Falco gropes bread.
1. Chapter 1

**Krystal's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, again, I was requested to do this, so here it is. Granted, I'm not gonna have this baby be a one-shot, you know why? Because this is something cool, like Spider Man. But this isn't fucking Spider Man - this is Star Fox.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

The Star Fox team, oddly missing Fox McCloud on this rather peaceful night, was in outer space, around the perimeter of the planet Corneria. Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad were conversing with each other as they were on the track for Star Wolf, as Wolf O' Donnell stole Slippy's Frosted Flakes.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here." Slippy complained as he stretched his arms, rolling his eyes as he let out a faint yawn.

Peppy was sipping some lemonade as he placed his cup down, turning to Slippy and raising his right index finger, proclaiming loudly, "Slippy, mah boi, this peace is what all true warriors do a barrel roll for!"

Slippy groaned as he slammed his head on his chair. "I just wonder what Krystal's up to..."

As if magically summoned, Krystal The Fox suddenly walked in, wearing a very appealing blue tightsuit. "Hello, boys. Anything interesting happening?" She asked kindly in her soft British tone.

Peppy sighed as he took a brief look at the scanner, turning back to face Krystal and shaking his head with disappointment. "I'm afraid nothing of interest has occurred yet, Krystal. We're tracking Star Wolf, but we haven't gotten reports back yet."

Krystal frowned as she rubbed her face with her right hand. "Oh, what a pity. I do wish we get them soon."

"Why? You're just going to be flirting with that idiot cat again." Muttered a similar, Brooklyn accent, a blue humanoid falcon walking in onto the scene.

Krystal pouted as she glared at the bird. "Oh Falco, don't denounce Panther like that. He's a good guy."

Falco scoffed as he rolled his eyes, moving his left wing as he laughed. "Yeah, one who's deluded by your looks."

Krystal murmured as she crossed her arms together, getting somewhat annoyed by Falco's bitterness. "Falco, has it been obvious that I'm considered pretty around males?"

Falco rubbed his beck as he stared at Krystal. "Heh. Really? I didn't notice." He shrugged as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Nor do I care."

This was enough to make Krystal angry. "Ooh Falco, I wish I could just teach you a lesson!" She stopped pouting as her stomach growled, giving her an idea as an evil smirk came across her face. "In fact... who's hungry?"

Slipper sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked down. "I don't know, Krystal. Shouldn't we be focusing on getting Star Wolf?"

Falco raised his left eyebrow as he was impressed by Slippy's statement. "Well, what do you know. Frog boy finally grew some brains."

"Zip it, bread groper!" Slippy snarked back as he tossed his right shoe at Falco, much to the blue falcon's disgust as Slippy fell back into his chair, laughing.

Falco growled as he tossed the shoe off of him, getting easily angered. "That's it. Now you're mine-"

Shockingly, before Falco could go give Slippy the pounding he deserved, Krystal grabbed him and stuffed his face into her butt, farting as loud and gross as possible. Slippy and Peppy dropped their jaws in awe as Falco was released, collapsed on the ground, gagging for air, while Krystal chuckled evilly, folding her arms.

"Well, Falco, that should teach you a thing or two," Krystal stated as she giggled, patting her butt, which let out a cute little poot.

Slippy and Peppy simply stared at each other, as the two were literally shocked to the bone. Krystal simply giggled as she bent over Falco, letting out another loud fart as the blue falcon remained motionless, having been humiliated beyond belief.


	2. Chapter 2

Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad were still on the hunt for the nefarious Team Star Wolf as Falco took a nice, long cold shower to rid of the stench he was given by Krystal. Krystal was in her pod, accidentally farting again, much to her dismay, as she couldn't stand her own smell. It was enough that she got out, heading to the back of the Great Fox.

"Where are ya goin', Krystal?" Slippy Toad asked as he titled his head to the right.

Krystal sighed as she rubbed her elbows, looking at Slippy as she told him, "I'm... going to change my clothes. Hopefully they'll either stop me farting, or at least make them stop smelling bad." With that, she turned around and sexually walked to the back, a loud fart coming right out, causing Slippy's eyes to widen as he blushed madly, getting that strange feeling of arousal again.

Peppy eyed Slippy cautiously, shaking his head as he sighed, closing his eyes. "Slippy, SLippy, Slippy. WHen will you ever learn to control yourself?"

Slippy snapped back to his senses as he sheepishly adjusted his red and white cap. "H-h-hey! I was just feeling excited, okay? Jeeze!"

Krystal sighed as she closed the door behind her, in the back of the Great Fox. SPotting several clothes and a mirror, she sighed as she was ready to take off her blue spandex.

"Now I can finally take these old dirty clothes off and wearing something better." Krystal stated as she placed her hands on her firm hips, only to loudly fart again, much to her dismay. "Oooh, why am I so gassy?" SHe shook her head as she stripped off the spandex, searching for some shirt and pants.

Two minutes later, Krystal popped out wearing a nice white t-shirt, of which nicely concealed her boobs. Looking at her chest in the mirror, Krystal smiled as she felt much better. Now all she needed was pants.

"Now where could I have left the... oh!" Krystal stated as she snapped her fingers, pulling out a pair of blue jeans, quite possibly the most sexy looking ones ever. She placed them on,squeezing her big butt into them as she pulled up the tiny yellow zipper. "There! That should do it!" However, something made her curious as she stared at herself in the mirror, turning around and looking at her butt, which seemed to appear even bigger in the blue jeans. "Oh. Well, this is rather embarrassing..."

Another fart squealed its way out of Krystal's butt, much to her dismay. However, Krystal noticed that it was perhaps her bushy tail that made her butt appear big, giving her an idea.

"Of course! All I have to do is take out my tail!" Krystal stated as she tried pulling a piece of her tail, but struggled, groaning as she snapped her fingers. "Darn it... there must be another way..." She gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Of course! Maybe my farts can help out, after all!" She bent down a bit as she aimed her butt at the mirror, closing her eyes as she firmly placed her hands on her big butt. Krystal farted as loud and powerful as she could as it accidentally shook the entire Great Fox, the back of the blue jeans getting a slightly dark stain as Krystal's tail emerged, all nice and bushy. Krystal gasped as she panted quickly, patting her butt with her right hand, which lead to another loud, tuba-like fart. "Oh my goodness... that was so painful..." Seeing her butt look better with her tail out, and the jeans not feeling too tight, Krystal regained her dignity as she walked out of the back, heading back to the front.

"...I see you tried out your bombs, Krystal," Peppy remarked as he adjusted his glasses, Krystal's enormous fart having puffed all the hair on him.

Krystal blushed slightly as she giggled, her hands behind her back as she farted again. Slippy felt even more aroused as he popped an erection from seeing Krystal in the new, sexy clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

"There they are! Team Star Wolf!" Peppy Hare exclaimed as he saw the two red-colored Wolfens, of which belonged to Wolf O' Donnel and Leon Polaski.

"And my cereal!" Slippy Toad exclaimed, pointing at Leon's Wolfen, which had several bowls of different cereal.

Krystal gasped as she stood up in between Peppy and Slippy, accidentally farting loudly again. Krystal groaned as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Wolf laughed as he adjusted his scouter, shaking his head at the Great Fox. "Well well well, if it isn't the fail squad."

"So nice of you to drop by." Leon added as he slyly touched the tips of his fingers together.

Slippy fumed as he stood up in his pod, exclaiming angrily as he shook his right fist, "Who cares! Gimme back my cereal, ya fucking thieves!"

"Slippy, that was your first curse word!" Peppy exclaimed, astonished as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"Congratulations." Falco Lombardi sarcastically remarked as he sipped some Pepsi he got out from the cooler, sitting in his pod.

Wolf rolled his eyes as he turned his focus to Krystal. "My my, Krystal. You do look much better."

Krystal fumed as she gave the middle finger to Wofl, turning away from him as she passed a silent but deadly fart. "Oh, zip it, you pervert. And isn't Panther the one who's suppose to be hitting on me?"

"Speaking of which, where is Panther?" Peppy asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Leon scoffed as he folded his arms, seeing Panther as somewhat inferior to the likes of himself and Wolf. "Oh, he's in Corneria, at one of those fancy restaurants. Show off."

"Whatever, now give me back my Corn Flakes!" Slippy shouted as he flailed his arms about.

"I thought these were Trix." Leon remarked as he oddly glanced at the different bowls of cereal.

"But can you see why Slippy loves Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Wolf interrupted as he made a sly reference.

Silence. Krystal farted loudly again, much to her embarrassment as she placed both of her hands on her butt, which resulted in another loud fart. Falco slapped his forehead in disgust.

"...That's it. We're out of here." Wolf stated as he and Leon flew away in their Wolfens, with the cereal bowls intact.

"WHAT! NO! MY CEREAL!" Slippy screamed as he went insane, jumping at the screen, but falling back into his pod.

"Slippy, it's not worth it!" Peppy advised Slippy as he pointed at the screen, Wolf and Leon long disappearing.

"B-b-b-but! My cereal!"

"Ehehehe! Suckers!" Leon laughed as he stuck his tongue out at the Great Fox.

Wolf eyed Leon suspiciously as he pointed at his fellow comrade. "...Why did you sound like Waluigi there?"

"Who cares?" Leon remarked as the Wolfens went further into space.

Slippy started sniffling as he lowered his head, holding his knees as he frowned. "Sniff, sniff... my precious, precious cereal... sniffle... I'll never ever get it back... ohh..."

Krystal frowned as she approached Slippy, trying her best to calm him down. "Don't fret, Slip. I'm sure we'll get your cereal soon."

Falco scoffed as he folded his arms, rolling his eyes as he chuckled, shaking his head. "Says the Fartist."

Krystal fumed angrily as she turned around, shaking her fists as she glared at Falco. "Shut up, Lombardi! I don't see you doing anything!" Krystal farted again, _butt_ this time, her butt was pointed at Slippy, the fart strong enough to blow his cap off. Krystal gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with her right hand, turning around to Slippy as she blushed. "Oh Slippy, I'm so sorry! I can't control my fat ass to-"

Slippy somehow forgotten about his cereal issue as he felt aroused by Krystal's fart. "Ooooh... actually, it was okay." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he coughed a bit, turning to face Krystal. "Hey, uhh... Krystal..."

Krystal rubbed her hair as she curiously bent down, another fart emitting from Krystals' big gassy butt. "Yes, Slippy, dear, what is it?"

Slippy chuckled naughtily as he shifted his eyes up and down, winking at Krystal as he pointed at her stomach. "Can you... maybe sit on my lap?"

"...And why would I do that?" Krystal asked, demanding an answer as a concerned look reached his face.

Slippy gulped as he blushed all over. "Well... uhh... I just like seeing you fart, and you have the problem, anyway, so I was..."

Krystal slapped Slippy across the face, obviously angered by Slippy's plea as Falco laughed his head off while Peppy rolled his eyes.

"How dare you! You despicable amphibian!" Krystal pouted as she shook her fists, farting once as she did, "Just because you can tell my beautiful butt is big from these jeans, and because I have a farting problem, you want me to sit in your lap just so I can fart all over you?"

Slippy whimpered as he somewhat sunk in his pod, with Peppy munching on popcorn as he and Falco were enjoying the show.

Silence.

"...Why didn't you say so?" Krystal giggled as she kissed and hugged Slippy, shortly afterward getting into Slippy's pod and firmly sitting on Slippy's lap, much to Slippy's delight. Krystal turned her head around, winking at Slippy. "I'm so sorry about having slapped you like that. Let me make it up to you." She placed her hands on her stomach as she farted loudly, the vibration giving Slippy an erection he never felt before in his life.

Peppy and Falco glanced at each other with odd glances as Slippy enjoyed Krystal's loud, gross farting in her sexy blue jeans, almost forgetting that his precious cereal was stolen in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Try imagining all of this in your head. And hearing the words exactly in their voices (the 64 voices for Peppy, and the Assault voices for everyone else). XD

* * *

"Oh yeah... oh yeah..." Falco Lombardi muttered as he was enjoying himself, slightly blushing. "You feel... so fucking good..."

Peppy Hare merely eyed Falco as he felt dirty. "Falco... you're groping a friggin' piece of bread."

Falco snapped back to his senses as he growled at Peppy, tossing an emtpy can of Pepsi at him. "Go do your barrel rolls in your own time, old fart!"

Just as Falco said that, Krystal farted loud as ever, much to his disgust as Slippy grinned with glee. Peppy chuckled as he turned around, searching for Star Wolf.

"Oh Krystal, that was heavenly," Slippy admitted as his scaly pingas was literally right under Krystal's butt, her blue jeans being smoothly against it. Slippy patted Krystal's butt, smiling like the doofus he was. "Your blue jeans makes your butt smoother, too."

Krystal blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh my goodness... thanks, Slippy."

Falco blew a rasberry as he could not believe what he was hearing. "Slippy, I know you're stupid, but you're getting horny over a damn mammal."

Slippy growled as he gave Falco the middle finger. "So what! At least I don't grope bread, like you!"

Falco growled as he turned away, to be in peace with his loaf of bread.

Krystal rubbed her stomach as she heard it growl. "Ohh, Slippy, I think it be best if I got off... this feels like a big one..."

Slippy gasped with glee as a huge grin came across his face, his eyes literally widening. "But I love big ones! They make me super happy!"

Krystal frowned as she had a bad feeling, her stomach growling getting louder than normal. Peering quickly at her butt, which was nicely sealed in the blue jeans, Krystal sighed as she closed her eyes, placing both hands on her stomach as she farted a big one right on Slippy's pingas, causing Slippy to cheer in joy as he accidentally ejaculated. Peppy gawked as Slippy went crazy with excitement, while Krystal continued farting loudly, the back of her blue jeans slightly puffing up as it got darker and darker.

"Will you shut up over there?" Falco snapped as he got up, preparing to throw a fit as he stopped in his tracks, seeing Krystal bombing her own pants as Slippy took in every explosion. Falco simply shook his head as he dropped his loaf of bread, having lost the ability to lust as he headed back to the back of the Great Fox to take another cold shower.

Krystal gasped as she rubbed her stomach with both of her hands, a cute little poot coming out of her butt, which was now wet from the intense farting. She turned her head to Slippy, muttering as she was at a loss for words, "Slippy, my dear boy... I think that should do it. If I keep farting, I might accidentally poop on you."

Slippy's happiness briefly faded away as he snarled, holding Krystal as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "No way, Krystal! I've never been happier in all my life, except maybe with Fox, but that's besides the point!" He forced Krystal to fart loudly again, allowing his pingas to continue ejaculating.

Krystal was at a loss for words as she couldn't control herself, letting her big, beautiful farts erupt out of her big butt like an erupting volcano as Peppy face palmed himself, wondering how they were stuck in a position like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf sighed as he looked out at the view of outer space from his cockpit, while Leon was counting the cereal they stole off from Slippy. A few minutes later, after some absolute silence, Leon finally decided to speak up.

"Hey Wolf, how come you were concerned for Krystal back there?" Leon asked as he rubbed his neck, "It's not like she has anything interesting to offer..."

Wolf sighed as he closed his eyes, looking down as he placed his hands on his head. "Leon... I don't want to mention it," Was all that Wolf stated as the two main members of Star Wolf continued drifting away in their Wolfens.

* * *

Peppy Hare checked all of the systems on board of the Great Fox as Krystal kept farting loudly on Slippy, much to his eager delight. Falco was still groping his bread, obviously not wanting anyone's hands on them. Peppy turned around, walking up to Falco.

"You know, Falco, you've been doing nothing but playing around with that roll for hours." Peppy asked as he made a mixed expression on his face, folding his arms as he titled his head to the right. "Perhaps you should find a better hobby?"

Falco snarled at Peppy, pointing his gun at the old rabbit's face. "Why don't you come telling me that after I had my piece, hmm?"

Peppy shrugged as he headed back to his chair, sitting in it as Falco continued kissing his roll of bread, holding his gun still in his right hand.

Krystal groaned as she felt she was lossing her conscious, her deadly farts having exhausted her greatly. Feeling another loud one puff up her tight blue jeans, Krystal glanced at Slippy, who was so aroused that he completely lost his train of thought. "Slippy... I think it would be best if I got up..."

Slippy mumbled as he was satisfied beyond what he intended, at a loss for words.

Krystal sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach, frowning as she felt another ranchy fart coming. Pooting as she did, Krystal felt something intruiging in her bowels. Krystal gasped as she looked at her butt, which already was stained from her huge farts. Krystal tried getting up, but felt bloated for a bizarre reason, to the point where she fell backon Slippy, crafting another tuba-like fart.

Falco turned over to Krystal, sneering at her as he made a horrible, cruel joke at her, "You know Krystal, with that gassy ass of yours, you could be your own orchestra!" He laughed his head off as he pointed at Krystal with his gun, having found his joke too hilarious.

Krystal growled as she wanted to give Falco another lesson, but her next fart bounded her to Slippy, much to her displeasure as she sighed, folding her arms together as she farted again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Fox was still tracting down Star Wolf was Krystal still keep blasting farts upon farts on jolly ol' Slippy Toad. Peppy Hare and Falco Lombardi placed a special container over Slippy's pod, so that they wouldn't be able to hear Krystal's thunderous butt.

"What are you planning for this Saturday?" Peppy asked as he sipped some coffee, sighing heavenly.

Falco shrugged, biting off a piece of bread as he pressed some buttons on one of the computer's self calculators. "I don't know. I was thinking of doing some sparring matches. That is, if we get close to Zebes."

"...Why would you want to go to Zebes?" Peppy asked as he stared oddly at Falco.

Falco sneered at Peppy, pointing at the old grayish rabbit. "Hey, you're the one who asked me, okay?"

Peppy shrugged as he continued sipping his coffee. Sighing, he looked up, leaning back on his chair as he stated to Falco, "I was going to head to Corneria to help get my generation of old folks back on their knees. But from the looks of how things are right now, I may have to postpone it."

Falco shrugged his arms as he closed his eyes, smirking deviously. "If only we dropped these two idiots, we'd be able to do our duties."

Peppy got back up, somewhat appalled by Falco. "Lombardi! Just because Krystal is having a bad gas problem, and just because Slippy is acting even crazier and more unusual than before," He muttered quickly as he coughed several times, "Doesn't mean we should drop them! They are part of the team, and without them, I wouldn't know what to do."

Falco rolled his eyes as he placed his arms behind his head. "Suit yourself, old man. But you have yourself to blame if things go haywire."

Peppy sighed as he drank some more of his coffee, knowing what Falco said was true as he leaned back in his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

"…So, what happened to us again?" Slippy asked as he rubbed the back of his head . "I don't think we got a proper closure ."

Peppy sighed as he tapped his fingertips together. "It's simple. The author got bored of writing about us and moved on t o newer fanfics."

"But… why…?" Slippy asked as he blinked a few times.

Falco scoffed as he was rotating his gun . "Because no one wants to read a fanfic about an ugly blue humanoid fox farting twenty four seven!"

"Speaking of which, Falco, where is Krys tal…?" Peppy asked as he eyed Falco.

Falco shrugged as he shook his head. "Be ats the crap out of me. This stupid stor y hadn't been updated in nearly three ye ars until now." He pinpointed.

All three Star Fox members sighed in uni son as they shook their heads, wonderin g what happened to the gassy Krystal.


End file.
